


Denethor Poetry

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Humor, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2002-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four limericks about Denethor and a Father's Day Card from Faramir - rather sad really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denethor Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Denethor Limericks

After losing both sons in a fight  
One dead, but the other not quite  
Denethor said of his loss,  
I don't give a toss,  
Excuse me, do you have a light?

There was an old steward of Gondor  
Had two kids, but of one he was fonder  
So when he lost big brother  
He put a torch to the other  
Which is fine if you've got sons to squander.

When Denethor wanted to check  
On the news, he said, "hang on a sec"  
I've a nifty glass ball  
That shows me it all  
Who said Middle Earth's not high tech?

It's under a cloth on the table  
And I tune in whenever I'm able  
He said, then again  
I can't get CNN  
But it's satellite rather than cable.  



	2. Fathers' Day Card to Denethor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four limericks about Denethor and a Father's Day Card from Faramir - rather sad really.

Fathers' Day Card from Faramir

For you Dad from your youngest son  
Remember me? The other one  
Any chance I could borrow the horse?  
No Boromir's out on it of course.  
How about, if I mow the lawn  
Could I have a go on the horn?  
I promise next time to water the tree  
But it was already dead Dad – honestly!  
Sorry not to have got you a Ring  
But the halfling wouldn't part with the thing!  
I know I've disappointed you  
Getting caught with a dart and a fever too  
But you have to admit Dad, I'm a trier  
So please don't chuck me on the fire!  
There isn't much more I can really say  
Except have a wonderful Father's Day!

love Faramir


End file.
